Right Now
by M.R. Potter
Summary: Sirius and Hermione take it slow. Rated M for lemony goodness


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline.

Hermione came home from work exhausted but not even that could stop her surprise at coming home to a darkened flat. It had a few lights on by the entry way but most of the light was coming from the kitchen. "Sirius?" she called. Crookshanks purred at her feet, and she rubbed against his back after kicking off her shoes.

Her boyfriend came out in a long sleeved shirt and jeans, all covered with an apron. In his hands were two glasses of wine and on his face was a warm smile. "Hermione, you're home. How was work luv?" he asked.

"It was tiring, but what are these lights about? I nearly tripped on a chair back there," she said. He just smiled and then handed her a glass before wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her on the mouth. "Then take this and come into the kitchen," he said against her lips. Her fingers closed against her wine glass and she followed him into the warm, spice-scented kitchen, Crookshanks trotting along behind. It was fully lit when she entered the house but Sirius flicked the lights off and candles sprang to life around them. The kitchen, she now recognized, smelled like her favorite grilled chicken breasts with an herb crust. An uncorked bottle of wine stood on the side. She turned to face him. "What's all this about?" she asked, a warm tingle forming in her stomach.

Sirius grinned then put his glass down and came closer. He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her on the mouth. His tongue swirled around hers teasingly. She moaned and tilted her head to deepen the kiss but he drew back. "Do I need a reason to spoil my girlfriend?" he asked. Hermione ducked her head in a shy smile. "Sit down and I'll serve dinner," he said, pleased at her shy response. Rarely did he get a chance to treat her like a princess, what with the two of them being busy with work. This one night then, he promised himself, would be for her.

He seated her at their table and laid out their dinner on individual plates. "Cheers to tonight," he smiled, raising his glass to her. "To tonight," she toasted back. They kept eye contact while sipping at the wine. It was fruity and flavorful, a perfect accompaniment for dinner.

Dinner was delicious and flavorful and she devoured every bit. Conversation was light and filled with smiles and teasing, but Hermione couldn't miss the faintly seductive look in his eyes when he looked at her. His eyes were no longer the calm grey she loved but now a dark charcoal black. Goosebumps floated up and down her arms; that look always meant something more than just dinner and drinks.

When the last bit of chicken was eaten and the wine consumed, Sirius magicked their dishes over to the sink. "Those can wait," he said, standing. He extended his hand to her. "Come on. I've got something to show you. Crookshanks, stay here." The cat, who had been seated by Hermione's chair the whole time purred just once, batting at the edge of a rug while they walked away from the kitchen.

He led her to their bathroom, which was also lit with candles. The tub was filled with warm water and bubbles in her favorite grape-scented bubble bath. "For milady," he whispered in her ear. A warm flush spread from her ears onto her face. "Sirius, it's perfect," was all she could manage in a breathy voice. He didn't reply, but his hands undid her blouse from behind her, his fingers brushing against her skin. "Take a bath, and take as long as you like."

To his surprise, she shook her head. "I want you in there with me," she pouted. Sirius smiled and began undressing her. Each piece of clothing that he shed landed on the floor and he nuzzled each part of newly-bared skin. Hermione sighed at his touch. "You're so gentle Sirius," she breathed. He knelt to take her panties off. "How else do I treat the most precious thing in my life?"

She was fully naked now. Sirius helped her step into the tub and rose to shed his own clothes. Hermione perched her head on the side of the tub to watch him undress. His body, although more mature than hers, still held a strong and muscular beauty that few men her age could match. A few tattoos were sprinkled over his body, but she didn't mind. She loved to linger over each one when they made love.

Sirius joined her in the tub and sat behind her, spooning her body between his legs. She leaned back on him and let him put some shampoo in her hair. His fingers massaged her scalp and she moaned with pleasure. "You make nice sounds," Sirius teased. "Mm, only with you," she said. Sirius used the detachable shower head to rinse off the shampoo before proceeding to soap her shoulders and body. His touch was not suggestive in any way but Hermione still got unbelievably turned on. She didn't let him know though; some things were better off discovered.

Sirius rinsed both of them off and stood to find towels. He first wrapped one around his waist and opened up the other one for her to step into. He rubbed her down, keeping eye contact with her at all times. He smiled to himself while watching her eyelids flutter close with pleasure. Well then, he thought. I'm sure she'll enjoy what will come ahead. He wrapped her in the towel and kissed her. "I've got something for you. Put it on and I'll see you in our room," he said, handing her a white cardboard box. He stepped outside and left her staring at the door.

He brain had gone fuzzy with arousal but she was aware that Sirius had given her a box. She wrapped the towel tighter around herself and opened the box. Inside was an incredibly sexy maroon silk and black lace negligee. It was soft and luxurious and obviously expensive. She quickly dried herself off and put it on, loving the slide of silk on bare skin. She also put on some apricot-scented lotion and strawberry lip gloss, just in case. She didn't bother anymore with panties.

Hermione left the bathroom and made for their bedroom. Her heart pounded in her chest, wanting nothing more than to see and touch Sirius like he had done her. She made it to their room, whose door was slightly ajar. She could make out the faint glow of candles, which was the first thing that she saw upon opening the door. Sirius standing at the foot of their bed was the second thing she saw. He was looking at her intently with his mouth slightly open. He was looking at her scantily-clothed body.

"I swear it looks better on you than on the mannequin," he mumbled. She smiled, and then posed for him. "Does it now?" she asked, thrusting her chest out. She could almost see the animal side in him want to leap at her and devour her. She even anticipated it. But Sirius just walked towards her and put his hands on her waist. He bent low to whisper in her ear," I wish you wouldn't test me like that," before he nipped at the lobe. She cried out in surprise but it turned into a sigh when he claimed he lips.

He loved kissing her, loved how her breath caught when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. His hands wrapped around her, and her arms looped around his neck. Sirius lifted her up; she put her legs around his waist. He brought her to their bed where he laid them down, hovering over her. For one moment she broke the kiss to look into his eyes. He could see that her eyes had darkened to a warm chocolate brown and her lips were swollen from kissing. He watched them part to form the words, "Be gentle with me Sirius." He felt like his heart would burst when he heard those words. Never before had he taken such care of Hermione like this, and he knew that this was all new to her. He had always taken her quickly, almost roughly sometimes so this whispered entreaty broke his heart. "As gentle as I know how," he swore. He kissed her again, while his hands ran over her shoulders to slip off the straps. His kisses followed the lines of her collarbone, dipping lightly into the hollow beneath. Her moan vibrated against his lips and he smiled against her throat. The silk fabric drooped down to expose a breast. His mouth trailed over her nipple and raised it to a hard, aching point with his tongue. Hermione arched beneath him, fisting the sheets beneath her. "Sirius!" she gasped. He ssshed against her moist skin. "Take it slow sweetheart," he said. He shifted his attentions to her other breast, giving it the same treatment.

He abandoned her breasts for awhile, watching her chest lift up and down with deep breaths. He slipped off her negligee over her head so now she was totally bare beneath his heated gaze. "You're so perfect. I could stay here with you forever," he said. She stroked the hair from his face and said, "You're still wearing a towel." Sirius smiled but caught his breath when he felt her fingers on the towel, loosening the knot. "No love, tonight is yours," he said, covering her hand with his.

"He proceeded to kiss her way down her belly, paying special attention to her navel. Her hips bucked against him. "Ticklish," he teased. He continued his way down and just as he reached the juncture of her thighs he pushed them apart. Hermione could feel his breath on her sex, while her own stuck in her throat. "Hermione look at me," he asked. Her head felt liked a bowling ball attached to her neck, but she managed to look up at him. While keeping full eye contact with her, his tongue flicked out and caressed her pink and throbbing clit. Her voice had long stopped working but it managed to leap out of her throat and form into his name, "Sirius!"

It was all he needed. His tongue circled the pink nub over and over while he slipped a finger into her hole and found the throbbing center that had her tightening around him. He slid his finger in and out of her slowly before adding a second. He could her hear her breath catching and he knew that she was getting close. His fingers played her expertly, bringing her to the edge over and over again but never letting her fall.

Hermione was gasping for air and begging him. "Sirius please, no more. I can't stand it anymore," she pleaded. "Not yet sweetheart, not yet," he would always reply. He took pleasure in hearing her beg, but after a while even he couldn't stand it. He broke away from her.

For Hermione, his touch was the sweetest torture she had ever experienced. She had begged him, but he still did not stop. She wanted release more than anything, especially after his incessant teasing. He suddenly abandoned her but he came back to her again. He was kissing her face all over, pausing just once at her mouth. She could taste herself on his lips. "Sirius, please," she begged him again, raising her head to placate him with a kiss. He didn't replay but he nudged her thighs even wider apart with his knee. "Open for me darling," he whispered.

He settled himself between her thighs, positioning himself right at her entrance. He looked at her face and saw that she had closed her eyes. "Hermione look at me." Her lids fluttered open.

When they were looking at each other he slid smoothly into her. He saw her lips part and her eyes roll back in pleasure. He could feel her inner walls tightening around him; this time, it was his turn to groan. "Sirius, don't tease me anymore. Please. I need to feel you." She begged him, wrapping her legs around his waist to draw him closer.

It was the farthest thing from his mind. He locked his gaze on her and began a slow and deep pace that allowed him to feel every little contraction. This was how he meant lovemaking with her to be: giving everything he had while taking whatever was being offered. He picked up his pace and in return heard her saying his name over and over, like a prayer.

He could feel her orgasm building as well as his own. He started to move faster, determined to have them finish together. He dropped his face to her neck and whispered in her ear, "Cum for me darling. I want you to cum with me."

"I'm so close…" she whimpered. He pumped harder into her, letting himself move closer to his own end. As they reached that primal edge, the noises they made grew more and more animalistic. Hermione clutched him closer and in a few beats, she let out a scream, Sirius following her a few breaths away. Her rode her out through her orgasm, to prolong her pleasure as much as he could. He was moving purely by instinct now; his mind had long faded to black.

It could have been minutes or hours that had passed before Hermione moved beneath him. "Sirius, are you there?" she asked in his ear while stroking his back. He rolled off her and gathered her into his arms. "I'm here darling," he whispered.

She rolled so that she was on his chest looking at him, his hand idly running up and down her back. Sirius loved the way she looked now: eyes slightly unfocused, lips red and kiss-swollen, hair tousled and a warm glow on her face. "That was amazing Sirius, thank you," she shyly said, kissing his chest softly.

"Only you with you. We're amazing together," he replied. Nothing could be more perfect than this moment, right now.


End file.
